familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jovan Branković (c1445-1502)
}} Jovan Branković (died 10 December 1502) was the titular Despot of Serbia from 1496 until his death in 1502. He held the title of despot given to him by Vladislas II of Hungary, and ruled a region known as Racszag (after Rascia, being equivalent of modern Vojvodina) under the Kingdom of Hungary. Despot Jovan was the last Serbian Despot of the Branković Dynasty, which was regarded as legitimate successors of the "holy Nemanjić's", they continued the ktetor to Chilandar and other sacred things to protect the nation and the religion (Serbian Orthodox Church).http://books.google.com/books?id=ZEooAQAAIAAJ He was proclaimed a Saint in 1505, under the name Saint Despot Jovan. Background The Ottoman Empire had conquered Serbia during the rule of Stefan Tomašević; Sultan Mehmed II had arrived at Smederevo, and by June 20, 1459, the Serbian capital was officially conquered. In 1463, they had conquered Bosnia as well. In 1404, Sigismund of Hungary gave Stefan Lazarević the Syrmia region. His successor, Đurađ Branković c1375-1476), Jovan's grandfather, began ruling in 1427. Đurađ Branković was deemed by his contemporaries as the richest monarch, having a steady income from the gold and silver mines of Novo Brdo. Life Jovan was the son of Stefan Branković, despot of Serbia 1458-1459 and Angelina Arianites. He ruled jointly with his brother Đorđe from 1493, and when Đorđe took monastic vows (he becomes the Archbishop of Belgrade, Maxim), Jovan took the throne in 1496. He had different goals to those of his brother Đorđe, Jovan did not seek to create a heavenly empire, but sought to defeat the Turks and drive them out of his lands, and as such be entitled the ranks of his ancestors. He fought successfully with the Ottoman Empire, several operations in Bosnia, especially around Zvornik. Jovan planned to free the Serbs from Ottoman rule with the help of the Republic of Venice, but he was stopped with his death in 1502. After his death, the hope of restoring Serbia under the advancing of the Ottoman Empire became weaker.http://books.google.com/books?id=dCFNHOqCAisC&pg=PA110 He married noblewoman Jelena Jakšić, who is mentioned as “Helena, Serbiæ despotissa” in a charter dated to 1502. After his death, his wife ruled as Despotissa and then she married Ivaniš Berislavić, who was given the title despot of Serbia in 1504 by the Hungarian King. He is mentioned in the "Dell'Imperadori Constantinopolitani", or Massarelli manuscript, found in the papers of Angelo Massarelli (1510–1566).Tony Hoskins, "Anglocentric medieval genealogy" Sainthood His cult began in 1505. He was buried at the Krušedol monastery, and laid together with his family in coffins at the altar after the death of his brother, the Bishop Maxim (January 18, 1516), later given sainthood on December 2, the Turks, however, burned the holy relics in 1716 after the loss at Battle of Petrovaradin and only the left arm of Angelina and some minor body parts of other members were spared, proclaimed holy relics of the Serbian Orthodox Church. Family Jovan_Branković had 4 children, all of whom were daughters: *Marija Branković (c1500-1540), married Ferdinand Frangepan of the House of Frankopan *Jelena Branković (c1502-1552), married Petru IV Rareș (1487-1546), Voivode of Moldavia *Hanna Branković (c1512-1578) , married Fiodor Sanguszko, Marshal of Volhynia *Maria Magdalena Branković (c1507-1571), married Iwan Wiśniowiecki, a noble from Volhynia Taking into account the dates of marriage and of bearing children of the last two daughters, researchers assume that they were daughters of the second marriage of Jelena Jakšić with Ivaniš Berislavić Lilia Zabolotnaia - Câteva precizări despre Dinastia Brankovic Some genealogies also indicate Milica (known in Romanian historiography as Despina)Branković, married Neagoe Basarab, Prince of Wallachia (1512–1521) as being Jovan Branković's daughter.The Byzantine tradition in church embroidery page 89 However, Milica, born in 1464 was too old to be his daughter and actually is the daughter of Jelena Jaksić (1470-1529). There are no indications that Jovan had another wife before Jelena. References Sources *"Dell'Imperadori Constantinopolitani" *Mitrović, K. 2008, "Povelja despotice Jelene Jakšić manastiru Hilandaru", Stari srpski arhiv, no. 7, pp. 195–203. *Tubić, D. 2006, "The Branković family from Srem in historiography", Spomenica Istorijskog arhiva Srem, no. 5, pp. 232–242. Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:15th-century Serbian monarchs Category:16th-century Serbian monarchs Category:15th-century Serbian royalty Category:16th-century Serbian royalty Jovan Category:Despots of Serbia Category:Burials at Krušedol monastery